El Amor Secreto de Tomoyo
by Miharus
Summary: Sakura a los 21 años intenta realizar su vida junto a Shaoran, pero Tomoyo entra en un estado de depresión al no poder hacer lo mismo junto a su Amor...
1. El dia perfecto para Shaoran

EL AMOR SECRETO DE TOMOYO  
  
CAPITULO 1: El día perfecto para Shaoran  
  
Era una mañana soleada, Shaoran había vuelto a Japón hacía mucho tiempo y ya tenía 21 años junto a Sakura, Tomoyo y los demás.  
  
Shaoran se preparaba para ir a buscar a Sakura a su casa ya que irían juntos al nuevo parque de diversiones que había abierto hacía 2 días en Tomoeda.  
  
Shaoran estaba muy nervioso ya que en ese día a la noche en una cena muy romántica le pediría matrimonio a Sakura.  
  
Se vistió muy cómodamente y se fue en busca de Sakura. Ya llegando a su casa tocó la puerta y le abrió.......Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo: Ah! Hola Shaoran! Sabes, no tenía nada que hacer hoy y a Sakura le pareció bueno que valla con ustedes.  
  
A Shaoran no le importó ya que en el único momento que quería estar sólo junto a Sakura era a la noche.  
  
Al rato bajó Sakura, saludó a Shaoran y los tres se encaminaron hacia el parque de diversiones.  
  
Ya en el parque se encontraron con Yamasaki el cual les dijo que había ido al parque sólo ya que Chiharu no podía venir y el no podía aguantar las ganas de conocer el parque!  
  
Sakura le dijo a Yamasaki que se viniera con ellos así no estaría solo. En los juegos subieron a la montaña rusa, Tomoyo fue con Sakura y Yamasaki con Shaoran. Luego subieron a montones de juegos pero por alguna u otra razón todos los juegos que eran por parejas Tomoyo estaba con Sakura y Shaoran con Yamasaki.  
  
Después de tanto jugar como niños se fueron a almorzar y rieron mucho ya que teniendo 21 años todavía les divertían esos juegos.(N/A: Quien dice que el parque de diversiones es para niños eh? XD)  
  
Después de almorzar se despidieron de Yamasaki y Shaoran le dijo a Sakura que a la noche pasaría a buscarla para cenar y le dijo que quería hablar de una cosa muy importante con ella. Luego Shaoran también se fue.  
  
Tomoyo y Sakura volvían juntas para la casa de Sakura donde se encontraron que todos se habían ido, hasta Kero! Que se había ido con Touya a pasear (N/A: Touya ya sabía que no era un muñeco).  
  
Entonces surgió una charla entre Sakura y Tomoyo que hacía mucho tiempo no hablaban.  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo que te dijo Eriol la otra vez, cuando te llamó?  
  
Tomoyo: nada, simplemente me recordó que estaba enamorado de mí y que él me esperaría siempre pero yo lo volví a rechazar...  
  
Sakura: Pero Tomoyo! Eriol y tu hacen una perfecta pareja! Porque? O será que hay otro chico?  
  
Tomoyo: no precisamente.......  
  
Sakura: Hoe!?  
  
Tomoyo: es que.......me gusta otra persona.............  
  
Sakura: Pero quien es Tomoyo??? Waaa me muero por saber *_*  
  
Tomoyo: es la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida! *__*  
  
Sakura: wow Tomoyo se te ve muy enamorada!!!  
  
Tomoyo: será que así es.... pero mi amor no es correspondido....u_u mi amor está con otra persona.......  
  
Sakura: u_U  
  
Tomoyo: antes no me importaba, si mi amor era feliz yo también lo sería... pero ahora es diferente! No puedo negar que no seré lo suficientemente feliz.... siempre sentiré un vacío en mi vida.......necesitaré que esa persona esté a mi lado.............  
  
Sakura: y porque no vas y le dices lo que sientes!!!  
  
Tomoyo: mi amor tiene otro amor............y no vale la pena que diga lo que me pasa!  
  
Sakura: si que vale la pena! Esa persona se pondrá muy contenta de tus sentimientos hacia el........  
  
Tomoyo: es que..........................................  
  
En ese momento Tomoyo salió corriendo de la habitación. Sakura se quedó pensando mucho, Tomoyo había cambiado mucho, ya no se la veía muy alegre como antes, se notaba que le hacía falta de esa persona. Pero Sakura no sabía que hacer, Tomoyo no le contaba mucho de ese amor, era como si ella no pudiese ayudarla!  
  
A la noche Shaoran pasó a buscar a Sakura a su casa, Sakura ya estaba lista toda arreglada! Aunque lamentaba que ella se había tenido que peinar y arreglar y que no lo había hecho Tomoyo que siempre lo hacía! Shaoran también estaba arreglado y él mucho más ya que sería una noche súper importante. Shaoran llevó a Sakura a un Restaurante muy caro y fino y le pidió al mozo que los llevara a una mesa un poco alejada y que si era posible que sea a cielo descubierto con todas las estrellas brillando encima de ellos........  
  
El mozo hizo lo que Shaoran le pidió y ya sentado Sakura preguntó:  
  
Sakura: Shaoran, esto me parece un poco raro! Acaso hay algo importante que quieras decirme?  
  
Shaoran: si.....pero lo dejemos para más tarde!  
  
Pidieron la comida y después de una gran cena charlaron bastante! Y Shaoran pensó que era el momento de hacer lo que tenía que hacer! Shaoran se levantó de su aciento y se arrodilló frente al de Sakura y sacó de su bolsillo una cajita en forma de corazón....  
  
Shaoran: Sakura.....(en ese momento abrió la cajita y un anillo bellísimo se asomaba)... Quieres casarte conmigo???  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	2. Que pasa Tomoyo?

CAPITULO 2: Qué pasa Tomoyo?  
  
Sakura: emmhh.............SI! Me casaré contigo Shaoran!  
  
En ese momento Shaoran y Sakura se abrazaron y Shaoran le entregó el anillo.  
  
Al otro día Sakura se lo comunicó a todo el mundo, Fujitaka, el padre de Sakura se puso muy contento, a Touya mucho no le agradó pero aceptó la decisión de ellos y Kero lo único que pensó fue que quería que en la fiesta haya una gran cantidad de dulces!  
  
La única persona a la que Sakura no le había contado era a Tomoyo, luego de la charla que habían tenido el día anterior Sakura no sabía como decirle que se iba a casar siendo que Tomoyo estaba mal por un amor no correspondido....  
  
A la tarde Sakura se decidió en que iría a decirle a Tomoyo lo feliz que se sentía! llamó por teléfono a Tomoyo y le dijo que iría a su casa para contarle una cosa.  
  
A las 4: 00 de la tarde sonó el timbre en la casa de Tomoyo y le abrió Sonomi quien la saludó muy bien y la hizo pasar al jardín donde Tomoyo la esperaba.  
  
Tomoyo: Hola Sakura! Cómo estas?  
  
Sakura: Hola Tomoyo! Bien, bastante bien. Tengo una muy buena noticia para contarte!  
  
Tomoyo: la espero, cuéntame!  
  
Sakura: Shaoran y yo vamos a casarnos!!!  
  
Tomoyo: Kya~~~ Wow! *__* felicidades Sakura!!! Vas a ser super feliz!!!  
  
Sakura: si, lo sé, Shaoran es el amor de mi vida!  
  
Tomoyo: y para qué fecha han planeado la Boda?  
  
Sakura: Hoe!!!??? No hemos planeado nada, sólo que nos vamos a casar.  
  
Tomoyo: puess, cuando te tengas que hacer el vestido de novia, podría confeccionártelo yo! Sabes que me encanta hacerte los trajes Sakura! *__*  
  
Sakura: si, por supuesto! Y dime Tomoyo cómo te encuentras hoy?  
  
Tomoyo: y... con ésta noticia muy.............bien!  
  
Sakura: me alegro!  
  
Tomoyo: si, aunque sé que dentro de poco perderé a mi amor, pero será feliz, muy feliz y eso me tranquiliza un poco!  
  
Sakura: bueno, me tengo que ir! Tengo que encontrarme con Shaoran para charlar un rato más sobre éste asunto!  
  
Sakura se despidió de Tomoyo y se fue a encontrarse con Shaoran! Quien la esperaba en su casa. Al llegar Sakura a lo de Shaoran tubo una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con Meiling! Que había llegado a la mañana de Hong Kong a visitarlos! Meiling estaba muy emocionada por lo del casamiento! Estaba muy feliz porque su primo Shaoran se casaba con Sakura.  
  
Shaoran, Sakura y Meiling charlaron un montón sobre todo lo que había pasado desde que Meiling había vuelto a Hong Kong y charlaron mucho mas sobre los preparativos del casamiento ya que Meiling les decía que lo mejor era un casamiento al aire libre pero a Shaoran la idea mucho no le agradaba....  
  
Meiling: cambiando de tema? Dónde está Daidouji?  
  
Sakura: la acabo de ver, estaba en su casa pero anda un poco deprimida....  
  
Meiling: deprimida??? Tomoyo??? Esto es raro......  
  
Sakura: si....es que está enamorada y al parecer MUY enamorada.....y su amor no es correspondido...  
  
Shaoran: pero si Eriol la llamó muchas veces para pedirle que valla a Inglaterra a estudiar con él y todos sabemos que a Eriol le gusta Tomoyo!  
  
Sakura: si, pero a Tomoyo no le gusta Eriol!  
  
Meiling: y entonces quien???  
  
Sakura: no lo se...............  
  
Meiling: Pero Kinomoto! Cómo no vas a saberlo??? Eres la mejor amiga de Daidouji y no lo sabes???  
  
Sakura: no......Tomoyo no me lo contó..........  
  
Meiling: entonces voy a tener que hablar con Daidouji sobre éste tema! No podemos verla mal y menos cuando tu y Shaoran van a casarse!  
  
Esa tarde Meiling se dirigió hacia la casa de Tomoyo para saludarla y para averiguar quien era el amor de ella. Tocó el timbre y le abrió Tomoyo! Así que se abrazaron ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se habían visto por última vez.  
  
Tomoyo: Meiling! Tanto tiempo! Cómo has estado?  
  
Meiling: Bien Daidouji, digo Tomoyo. Y tu?  
  
Tomoyo: .......bien  
  
Meiling: mmmhhh me parece que no del todo bien! Te enteraste del casamiento de Sakura y Shaoran no es asi? No te parece espectacular?  
  
Tomoyo: si, Shaoran va a ser muy feliz con la linda de Sakura  
  
Meiling: si, y a propósito, Sakura me contó que estabas un poco mal de amor.......me puedes contar bien como es?  
  
Tomoyo: es que.......te acuerdas que hace mucho cuando íbamos a la Primaria de Tomoeda a mi me gustaba alguien y si esa persona era feliz yo iba a ser feliz? Bueno, ahora sucede que me he empezado a deprimir porque quiero que esa persona esté a mi lado............  
  
Meiling: ahhh..............pues que mal Tomoyo, yo creo que deberías decirle a esa persona lo que sientes!  
  
Tomoyo: es que no puedo!  
  
Meiling: tienes que vencer el miedo y hacerlo, si no te arrepentirás de no haberlo hecho antes! Y por cierto quien es esa persona??? Acaso lo conozco???  
  
Tomoyo: si, claro que conoces a mi amor, es........................  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	3. Recuerdos

CAPITULO 3: Recuerdos  
  
Meiling: Quién???  
  
Tomoyo: .............. ya estoy dudando de decirlo, porqué no adivinas? Así será más interesante.  
  
Meiling: .......QuEE???  
  
Tomoyo: Si, lo que escuchaste! Trata de adivinar! *__*  
  
Meiling: pos no se........ es difícil.......... creo que pensaré, aunque me gustaría que me lo dijeras......  
  
Tomoyo: bueno, por ahora no nos preocupemos de ése asunto y tratemos de olvidar porque me hace mucho mal!  
  
Meiling: bueno....... a propósito tu le harás el vestido a Sakura?  
  
Tomoyo: claro! *__* y voy a ver si Shaoran acepta que yo le haga el traje! Aunque Sakura todavía no me contó cómo lo quería pero haré lo mejor que pueda en ese vestido!  
  
Meiling: si, claro! Oyep, y no me harías a mí algún bonito vestido? Jeje  
  
Tomoyo: claro! Con mucho gusto! Es de mis hobbies preferidos hacer ropa para los demás, así que con gusto lo haré! *_*  
  
Meiling: gracias Tomoyo! Ya tengo el asunto del vestido arreglado!  
  
Tomoyo y Meiling se quedaron a charlar mucho tiempo sobre la ropa que Meiling se haría y sobre todas las cosas que habían pasado en Tomoeda en la ausencia de Meiling, hasta que se hizo tarde y Meiling regresó a su casa pensando en lo primero que había charlado con Tomoyo, acerca del amor de Tomoyo..... pero por más que pensara y pensara no se le podía ocurrir quien era ese amor!  
  
Al otro día Sakura habló con su padre Fujitaka y le preguntó como había sido su boda con Nadeshiko! Fujitaka contaba muy alegre y Sakura oía con atención. En eso, vino Touya que regresaba de su trabajo de Empresario (ya era un trabajo fijo) le dijo a Sakura que ya era un mounstruo crecido y que el chiquillo Li iba a tener un gran problema cuando cocinara ya que el mounstruo necesitaba mucha comida... era la primera vez que Sakura no se molestaba, ya que Sakura admiraba la gracia de Touya, que a pesar de los años que habían pasado, no se le había ido.  
  
Esa tarde Sakura estaba un poco melancólica y empezó a ver fotos de su madre, padre y de cuando ella era pequeña junto a su hermano Touya. A medida que pasaba las fotos iba recordando gratos momentos de su vida y no quería olvidarse de ninguno. Fotos de ella y Tomoyo tenía un bonito álbum y en eso apareció Kero...  
  
Kero: waaa Tomoyo y tú en la primaria *__* ya me había olvidado de cómo eran...  
  
Sakura: QuéE? Cómo te vas a olvidar de nosotras???  
  
Kero: waa es que me estoy poniendo viejo XD, oye! Mira, en ésta foto está Yue, digo Yukito!  
  
Sakura: waiii ^^ que guapo que se vé!!!  
  
Kero: hey, hey! Acuérdate que estás comprometida con el chiquillo!  
  
Sakura: dirás Shaoran! Y claro que lo recuerdo! Sólo que ya hace un tiempo que no veo a Yukito, desde que se fue a las montañas no lo he visto, sólo ha llamado algunas veces a casa y la mayoría de las veces mi hermano Touya se acapara el teléfono, no sé que tanto tienen que hablar esos dos! (N/A: ¬_¬)  
  
Kero: bueno, supongo que cuando se entere de la boda vendrá!  
  
Sakura: eso espero! Al igual que Eriol y los demás!  
  
Kero: a propósito, cómo anda Tomoyo? Ayer me contaste que andaba medio mal! Hoy la fuiste a ver?  
  
Sakura: no, creo que debería dejarla sola....  
  
Kero: claro que no! Al contrario, tendrías que acompañarla muuucho, a Tomoyo le hace muy bien que tu estés con ella!  
  
Sakura: es verdad! Iré a verla y de paso hablaré de mi vestido de novia!  
  
Sakura se preparó, se despidió de Kero y fue a la casa de Tomoyo! Mientras iba se detuvo en una tienda y compró algunos bocados para compartir con Tomoyo.  
  
Al llegar a la casa de Tomoyo, Sonomi le dijo que no estaba, se había ido al parque a pasear un rato. Sakura un poco triste volvió a su casa.  
  
Kero: Qué paso? Tomoyo no te quiso atender? Waooo me trajiste bocaditos!!!*__*  
  
Sakura: cómetelos si quieres, Tomoyo no estaba se había ido al parque a caminar!  
  
Kero: sola? A caminar? Mmhhh, raro.  
  
Sakura: qué tiene de raro salir a caminar sola? Tomoyo necesita pensar!  
  
Kero: digo, estando sola y deprimida, quién sabe lo que puede llegar a hacer....  
  
Sakura: qué quieres decir?  
  
Kero: que Tomoyo podría suicidarse!  
  
Sakura: O_O que estas diciendo!!!!!!!???? Kero: jaja, sólo bromeaba! Jaja  
  
Sakura: con eso no se bromea!!!!!!!!  
  
Kero: jajajaja  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ Bueno, ya me estoy artando de éste fic.... es que está como muy dramático y triste, pero bueno....... Gracias a todos por los reviews!!!!! Ya me haré tiempo y haré fics cool, tengo uno en mente de Inu Yasha! Pero todavía quiero terminar con éste, ya le falta poco, creo que tendrá unos 7 caps. No sé, voy por el 5 y ya los subiré (necesito tiempo!!!) Bye, y siganme leyendo XD 


	4. Olvido

CAPITULO 4: Olvido  
  
El sol se asomaba en las ventanas del dormitorio de Sakura! Ese sería un día maravilloso, hablaría con Tomoyo para acordar cómo quería que fuese su vestido y de paso trataría de alegrar a Tomoyo con una salida al cine! Sakura se levantó, fue al baño, bajó a desayunar y luego de eso cogió el teléfono y llamó a la casa de Tomoyo. Le atendió Tomoyo y Sakura le dijo sus planes, a Tomoyo le pareció bien y le dijo que a las 3:00 de la tarde fuera a su casa.  
  
Apenas colgó el teléfono sonó el timbre, fue a atender y para sorpresa suya se encontraba ante sus ojos Yukito! Con una cantidad de equipaje que Touya bajaba de un taxi.  
  
Sakura: Yukito-san!!!!!!  
  
Yukito: Buenos días Sakura! Cuánto has crecido!  
  
Sakura: siiie, mucho, 21 años no se tienen toda la vida!  
  
Touya: oye monstruo adulto, ayúdame con el equipaje de Yuki.  
  
Sakura: heeeyy ya no soy monstruo!  
  
Touya: por eso dije monstruo adulto!  
  
Sakura: qué va! Yukito por favor pasa y ponte cómodo, yo ayudaré a mi hermano con tu equipaje.  
  
Yukito: muchas gracias Sakura!  
  
Luego de que bajaron todo lo de Yukito y se lo acomodaron en la habitación de Touya, almorzaron y Touya le confirmó a Sakura (que ya tenía sospechas) de que Yukito se quedaría un tiempo con ellos, ya que estaba un poco cansado y quería descansar con sus amigos! A Sakura la noticia le pareció genial, sentía a Yukito como parte de su familia y se divertiría mucho con su compañía. Ya a la tarde Yukito pidió a Sakura que lo acompañara a pasear por todo Tomoeda ya que Touya estaría en su trabajo. Sakura aceptó sin ningún problema y Kero se coló con ellos.  
  
Sakura llevó a Yukito por todos lados terminando así en el parque de diversiones en el que había asistido la anterior vez, compraron helados y siguieron caminando. Sakura le contaba de Shaoran, de todo lo que había pasado con él y de que se casarían. Yukito estaba muy contento con Sakura!  
  
Yukito: me encantan saber que pronto te casarás! Yo algún día haré lo mismo^^  
  
Sakura: claro!!! Todos deben casarse! Y Yukito, tú no has encontrado alguna persona especial en tu vida, que quieras compartir con ella siempre?  
  
Yukito: claro que la encontré! Pero por ahora no te puedo decir, es secreto! XD  
  
Sakura: está bien!  
  
Yukito: y tu amiga Tomoyo cómo anda?  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo?...... TOMOYO!!!!!! ME OLVIDE!!!!!!!!!  
  
En ese momento Sakura salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, no quería fallarle a Tomoyo, ya que estando deprimida ella tendría que estar ahí y no hacerla sentir peor! Se olvidó completamente de Yukito y corrió hasta que por fin llegó a la casa de Tomoyo!  
  
Ding-Dong! Sonó el timbre de la casa de Tomoyo! Abrió Tomoyo y una sonrisa salió de su cara.  
  
Tomoyo: pensaba que no vendrías...  
  
Sakura: disculpame Tomoyo!!!! Es que vino Yukito y me pidió que lo acompañara a pasear y se me pasó la hora!!!  
  
Tomoyo: no te preocupes, lo que importa es que llegaste! Bueno, vayamos a ver cómo quieres tu vestido!  
  
Tomoyo llevó a Sakura a una habitación que estaba llena de telas y de dibujos! Le dijo que dibujase mas o menos cómo quería su vestido!  
  
Sakura comenzó a dibujar y aunque el dibujo no le salió muy bien, Tomoyo entendió como lo quería. Estuvieron varias horas confeccionando el vestido, Tomoyo tomando medidas, Sakura queriendo agregarle detalles en todas partes del vestido, se divirtieron bastante pero a Sakura se le ocurrió que era momento de que vayan al Cine, como lo habían prometido.  
  
Fueron a ver Mathrix (N/A: tenía que poner esa peli ^^) y se divirtieron bastante! Ya era bastante tarde y Sakura y Tomoyo se despidieron. Sakura al llegar a su casa se encontró con que Yukito todavía no se había ido a dormir y le pidió disculpas por haberlo dejado así en el parque! Yukito no tubo ningún problema y Sakura cansada se fue a recostar.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Bueno, éste capitulo fue bien corto, mas corto que los otros. Pero ando sin imaginación y me sale todo corto...... Espero que les vaya gustando, a mí ya no me gusta XD jaja, y porfas reviews!!!^__^ 


	5. Las Conclusiones de Meiling

CAPITULO 5: Las conclusiones de Meiling  
  
_Qué, QUEE!!!!?????  
  
Shaoran salió corriendo de su cuarto al escuchar gritos a mitad de la noche! Entró al cuarto de dónde sintió esos gritos que era nada más que el cuarto de Meiling.  
  
Shaoran: Meiling!!! Estas bien???  
  
Meiling se encontraba mirando por la ventana la luna y las estrellas de esa maravillosa noche. Se dio media vuelta y Shaoran pudo observar que lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Meiling.  
  
Shaoran: Me-Meiling! Que pasa?  
  
Meiling: e-e---eehhhhh, nada!  
  
Meiling se secó rapidamente las lágrimas y se acostó en su cama! Le dijo a Shaoran que estaba bien, que sólo había tenido una pesadilla. A Shaoran le pareció medio extraño pero igual dejó a Meiling sola y se retiró a su cuarto.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, en la casa de Shaoran sonó el teléfono, era una de las hermanas de Li que le comunicaba que la madre estaba enferma y que por lo tanto tenía ganas de que su hijo fuese para allá! Shaoran dijo que al otro día partiría para Hong Kong por algunos días. Shaoran le comunicó a Meiling sobre eso, y luego se dirigió a la casa de Sakura para decirle.  
  
Al llegar charló un buen rato con Sakura y le dijo que iría algunos días y que cuando volviera quería que fuese el casamiento (N/A: que apurado! O_O). A Sakura le pareció bien y le dijo que ella haría todos los preparativos de la boda! Shaoran le dijo que él compraría los anillos y que hablaría para que se casen en la torre Tokio (N/A: jojo).  
  
Shaoran encargó a Meiling de que ayude mucho a Sakura con lo de la boda! Meiling estubo de acuerdo aunque ya no se le notaba el mismo entusiasmo de antes....  
  
Al otro día Shaoran partió para Hong Kong y Sakura fue a despedirle. Al ya perderse de vista a Shaoran a Sakura se le ocurrió salir con Tomoyo y Meiling a elegir las tarjetas de la boda, Tomoyo y Meiling estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron a varias tiendas pero todas las tarjetas que vendían a Sakura no le llamaban la atención.  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura-san! No quieres que yo diseñe las tarjetas?  
  
Sakura: Ya sería demasiada carga para ti Tomoyo! Con los trajes creo que es suficiente.  
  
Meiling: entonces yo haré las tarjetas!!! Yo no tengo nada que hacer y prometo hacerlas bonitas!  
  
Sakura: está bien Meiling!  
  
Las tres siguieron caminando pero iban en silencio...  
  
Sakura: vaya! Nos quedamos calladas! Jeje  
  
Meiling: si......  
  
Sakura: Meiling, Shaoran antes de irse me había contado que la otra noche habías tenido una pesadilla.....  
  
Meiling: a...emmhhh....... si, pero no es nada importante! Sólo fue un mal sueño que no quisiera recordar!  
  
Sakura: OK Meiling! Entonces cambiemos de tema!  
  
Tomoyo: Sa-Sa-Sakura! Estas.......segura de casarte....con Shaoran?  
  
Meiling: waaaaa Miren!! El templo Tsukimine!!!!  
  
Sakura: waa es verdad! Tomoyo que me preguntaste?  
  
Tomoyo: no, nada......  
  
Llegaron a la casa de Sakura y Tomoyo y Meiling se despidieron de ella.  
  
Tomoyo y Meiling siguieron caminando solas sin hablar por un tiempo....  
  
Meiling: Por qué le preguntaste eso a Sakura?  
  
Tomoyo: q-qué cosa?  
  
Meiling: escuché muy bien cuando le preguntaste a Sakura si estaba segura de querer casarse con Shaoran! Tube que cambiar rapidamente el tema para que Sakura no se diera cuenta!  
  
Tomoyo: no, por nada, sólo que no quiero que Sakura se case estando insegura  
  
Meiling: pero...tú sabes que ellos desde hace un montón que se aman! Como crees que no va a estar segura??!!!  
  
Tomoyo: Meiling tranquilizate! Eso ya lo sé pero........tú no lo entiendes!  
  
Tomoyo salió corriendo ya que justo llegaban a su casa.  
  
Meiling: (gritando): Tomoyo!!! Si te entiendo!!!! Espera!!!!  
  
Ya Tomoyo había ingresado a su casa y no valía la pena seguir gritando.  
  
Meiling se quedó pensando! No lograba entender perfectamente a Tomoyo, había cambiado mucho y no le gustaba mucho hablar de ella por eso a Meiling la confundía. Meiling no quería que Tomoyo se comportase así, no quería que pase nada que pudiese confundir a Sakura o a Shaoran pero igual no podía hacer nada.  
  
Al otro día Meiling llamó a la casa de Sakura. Quería hablar con ella acerca de Tomoyo y quería hacerlo urgente. Sakura accedió y le dijo que se reunirían en el Acuario a las 13:00.(N/A: no se porque en el acuario pero me pareció un lindo lugar)  
  
A las 13:00 Meiling y Sakura se encontraron, pasearon un buen rato por allí pero Meiling no se atrevía a decirle a Sakura lo que ella misma había descubierto aquella noche que gritó y que todos pensaron que era una pesadilla.  
  
Sakura: ya, Meiling, de que querías hablarme?  
  
Meiling: pos..... la otra noche estaba pensando en muchas cosas acerca de ti, de Shaoran y de Tomoyo....  
  
Sakura: si? Y que cosas?  
  
Meiling: pues... Tomoyo anda muy mal por ese amor no correspondido.....  
  
Sakura: si, ya lo sé, pero no me dice quién es, por lo que no puedo ayudarla....  
  
Meiling: qué acaso no te das cuenta Sakura???  
  
Sakura: Hoe?!?!!?  
  
Meiling: siip, a Tomoyo le gusta alguien que YA TIENE UN AMOR, a Tomoyo le gusta desde hace mucho tiempo!!! O sea que es Shaoran!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: q-qu-que????  
  
Sakura se desplomó en el suelo. Toda la gente rodeó a Sakura y a Meiling mirando lo que ocurría, Meiling gritaba que todos se alejaran para que Sakura pudiera reaccionar, pero la gente no tenía intenciones de moverse (N/A: si, esa gente chusma que quiere saber toodo lo que pasa ¬_¬)  
  
Meiling: Sakura? Sakura? Estas bien?  
  
Sakura abrió los ojos y miró a Meiling y atrás de ella el cielo.  
  
Sakura: Dónde estoy?  
  
Meiling: estamos afuera del acuario. No sabes lo que me costó sacarte de allí!  
  
Sakura: pero....que paso?  
  
Meiling: te desmayaste! Pero me alegra que ya estés bien!  
  
Sakura: es verdad lo que me dijiste?  
  
Meiling: pos...eso es lo que Tomoyo aparenta.....no estoy demasiado segura pero creo que es así!  
  
A Sakura lágrimas le empezaron a brotar de los ojos. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Shaoran, su queridísimo Shaoran también era reclamado por su mejor amiga......  
  
CONTINUARA 


	6. Lágrimas

CAPITULO 6: Lágrimas Tomoyo: waiii hoy es un lindo día!  
  
Tomoyo acababa de levantarse de la cama y ya estaba abriendo las ventanas. Ese día se veía precioso: soleado con pájaros cantando y un leve viento.  
  
Ring, Ring! El teléfono de la casa de Tomoyo sonaba, Tomoyo corrió a atender y se sorprendió al sentir la voz de Sakura tan temprano!  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo....Hola! cómo has amanecido hoy?  
  
Tomoyo: muy bien Sakura! Hoy estoy muy animada.  
  
Sakura: se te nota, por tu voz..... Ayer estube hablando con Meiling  
  
Tomoyo: ah? Y que tal?  
  
Sakura:.........  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura? Ocurre algo malo?  
  
Sakura: no.....o sí....  
  
Tomoyo: de qué hablaste con Meiling?  
  
Sakura no sabía si ponerse a llorar o a qué! No quería pelearse con Tomoyo ni nada, ella era su mejor amiga pero si se casaba con Shaoran Tomoyo se pondría demasiado mal, pero... ella quería a Shaoran! No sabía que hacer.  
  
Tomoyo empezaba a desesperarse! Sakura no le contestaba y pensaba que Meiling le había contado sobre la pregunta que el día anterior le había intentado hacer a Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo: Sakuraaaa!!!! Estás ahí???  
  
Sakura: disculpa Tomoyo! Es que...... bueno....... sabes me gustaría hablar mejor personalmente! Puedes venir hoy a mi casa?  
  
Tomoyo: Claro que sí! Me visto y voy!  
  
Luego de un rato Tomoyo salió de su casa dirigiéndose a la casa de Sakura, pero al ir caminando vió de lejos a Meiling pasando por ahí.  
  
Tomoyo: MEILING!!!!!  
  
Desde lejos Meiling la vió. Fue hasta donde estaba Tomoyo, la saludó amablemente y ....  
  
Tomoyo: Mei, que le has dicho a Sakura? Hoy me llamó muy preocupada, se la notaba desanimadamente pero me dijo que habló con vos. Qué fue lo que pasó?  
  
Meiling: le dije lo que sé! No hay porqué ocultarle nada a Sakura y menos en ésta etapa tan importante en su vida!  
  
Tomoyo: pero... que le dijiste?  
  
Meiling: sabes muy bien lo que le dije Daidouji!  
  
Tomoyo: no, no sé!  
  
Meiling: le dije la verdad! Lo que tú sientes!  
  
Tomoyo: O_O q-q-quee???  
  
Meiling: si, eso! Y discúlpame pero tengo que irme, Bye nos vemos luego.  
  
Tomoyo quedó super asombrada, no sabía como reaccionar y ya no tenía tantas ganas de ir a lo de Sakura, pero había quedado en ir y no podía fallarle.  
  
Tomoyo llegó a la casa de Sakura. Le abrió Yukito y la hizo pasar a la habitación de Sakura.  
  
Sakura la esperaba con un té y unas galletitas, Kero también se encontraba allí, seguía su manía por los videojuegos...pero Sakura le pidió si podía irse, Kero accedió y se fue (llevándose algunas galletitas!).  
  
Sakura: Hola Tomoyo!  
  
Tomoyo: Sa-Sakura! Q-q-q-ue necesitabas?  
  
Tomoyo empezó a ponerse nerviosa, no sabía que hacer ni que decir, Sakura ya sabía todo!  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo, yo ya sé quién es ese amor secreto que tanto ocultas! Tomoyo: waaa!!!  
  
Sakura: (armándose de valor): no puedes negármelo, pero yo ya me voy a casar con Shaoran y has hecho que dude si quiero casarme con él! Yo no quiero lastimarte pero tú....... bueno, yo decidí que no me voy a casar con Shaoran, sabes Tomoyo, yo te quiero mucho y no quiero que sufras!  
  
Meiling: QueeEEE?????  
  
En ese momento Sakura y Tomoyo miraron a la puerta que ya estaba abierta, estaba Meiling toda sudada, se notaba que había estado corriendo.  
  
Sakura: Meiling! Qué haces aquí?  
  
Meiling: sabía que tenía que venir! Cómo es eso de que no vas a casarte con mi primo?  
  
Sakura: es que..... tú me lo has dicho! Tomoyo también quiere a Shaoran! Y yo con Tomoyo hemos sido muy amigas y no quiero lastimarla!  
  
Tomoyo: O_O  
  
Meiling: pero....... entiendo que quieres mucho a Tomoyo, pero con Shaoran debes casarte! No puedes vivir así! Si quieres a Shaoran Tomoyo lo entenderá!  
  
Sakura: disculpame Meiling, pero ya lo decidí....  
  
Meiling: Shaoran se pondrá muy mal........... por favor Sakura, piensa bien la desición que estás tomando!  
  
Sakura: no sabes todo lo que me costó decidir esto...............  
  
Meiling: no te lo tendría que haber dicho..................  
  
En ese momento Meiling empezó a llorar, Sakura se había contenido de hacerlo hasta que no aguantó y también se puso a llorar. Tomoyo no sabía que hacer ni que decir......  
  
Meiling: Tomoyo! (lágrimas le caían) acaso no tienes nada que decir?  
  
Tomoyo: ...........................  
  
Sakura: déjenme sola, por favor................T-T  
  
Tomoyo y Meiling se fueron, al salir Yukito las vió llorando, y se dirigió corriendo a la habitación de Sakura! Al entrar, Sakura lloraba en su cama, era raro verla, Sakura ya grande lloraba como si fuera una niña.....  
  
Yukito: Sakura! Qué ocurre?  
  
Sakura: es que..... no voy a casarme con Shaoran...  
  
Yukito; Ho pero qué paso? Acaso se pelearon?  
  
Sakura: no, lo que paso es que.....................  
  
Sakura le contó todo lo que había pasado, y después siguió llorando.....  
  
Yukito: y ya le has avisado a Shaoran?  
  
Sakura: no........  
  
Yukito: apenas vuelva debes decirselo! No lo hagas ilusionar!  
  
Sakura: lo haré.......  
  
Yukito dejó sola a Sakura, no quería molestarla.......  
  
Al otro día, Sakura se levantó de su cama, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar (N/A: Pobrecita! T_T) se levantó y se dispuso a cancelar todas las cosas del casamiento, Sakura ya lo había decidido....  
  
A la tarde vino Tomoyo a la casa de Sakura, le trajo unas galletas y se dispuso a pasarla bien con Sakura y de paso hablarle un rato....  
  
Tomoyo: gracias Sakura por haber renunciado a Shaoran por mí!  
  
Sakura: cualquier cosa por una amiga.... (Sakura estaba con pocos ánimos y no tenía ganas de deprimirse)  
  
Tomoyo: pero no tenías que hacerlo!  
  
Sakura: claro que si!  
  
Tomoyo: Shaoran te eligió a ti!!! Yo Sakura te quiero mucho y a Shaoran también y me haría muy feliz verlos juntos y casados! *__*  
  
Sakura: pero...antes no decías lo mismo!  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura....yo quiero que te cases con él, yo estaré un tiempo mal por mi amor pero luego se pasará!. Aparte, a mi Shaoran no me gusta!  
  
Sakura no entendió bien lo que le quería decir, pero fueron interrumpidas por Kero que olió el olor a galletas!  
  
Kero: waaa galletas!!! Por qué no me avisaron? Me llevaré algunas!!! *__*  
  
Kero se llevó algunas galletas y las chicas siguieron hablando.  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo qué me decías?  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura! Yo----- Shaoran no me gusta!!! A mí me gustas Tú!!!!  
  
Sakura: hoe!!?? O_O  
  
CONTINUARA 


	7. La Desición

CAPITULO 7: La decisión  
  
Sakura no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, Tomoyo al darse cuenta de eso se paró y se fue. Sakura empezó a llorar y en eso entró Yukito a la habitación.  
  
Yukito: qué paso Sakura-san?  
  
Sakura: T-T To- -Tomoyo!  
  
Yukito: la acabo de ver que se iba, creo que estaba llorando.  
  
Sakura: a Tomoyo no le gusta Shaoran!  
  
Yukito: pues, eso sería una buena noticia, no lo crees?  
  
Sakura: es que.....Tomoyo gusta de mí!  
  
Yukito: mmhhh ya me lo suponía!  
  
Sakura: yo no... me sorprendió! Y Tomoyo está mal, no sé qué hacer, yo a Tomoyo la quiero mucho pero mi corazón está con Shaoran....  
  
Yukito: haz lo que te diga tu corazón! Y si es estar con Shaoran hazlo!  
  
Sakura: y Tomoyo?  
  
Yukito: se le pasará.....  
  
Sakura: creo que mejor pensaré.....  
  
Yukito se fue de la pieza y buscó a Kero para que no fuera a molestarla. A la noche regresó Touya y habló seriamente con Yukito ya que él presentía que Sakura no andaba muy bien, Yuki le contó y Touya nada más se preocupó....  
  
Al otro día sonó el timbre en lo de Kinomoto, era Meiling quien buscaba a Sakura! Necesitaba hablar con ella urgentemente! Sakura no tubo problema, ya estaba tratando de alegrarse.  
  
Meiling: Sakura! Cómo estás? Supongo que si te casarás con Shaoran! No importa si a Daidouji también le gusta!  
  
Sakura: a Tomoyo no le gusta Shaoran......  
  
Meiling: Qué??? Entonces no hay problema de que te cases con Shaoran!!!  
  
Sakura: ....... a Tomoyo le gusto yo.........  
  
Meiling: QUE?????????  
  
Sakura: lo que oyes! Tú interpretaste mal de que ella gustaba de Shaoran!  
  
Meiling: ya veo........ y qué vas a hacer Sakura?  
  
Sakura: no sé......  
  
Meiling: Sakura, recuerdas que hoy vuelve Shaoran?  
  
Sakura: hoe?!?!? Es verdad!!!!!  
  
Meiling: por lo que tienes que decidir rápido lo que vas a hacer!!!  
  
Sakura: ya verás que encontraré una solución para esto!  
  
A la tarde Sakura fue hasta la casa de Shaoran, se saludaron muy bien y Shaoran le contó todo lo que había pasado en Hong Kong. Sakura no sabía cómo contarle lo que había pasado mientras él no estubo pero de alguna forma tenía que hacerlo!  
  
Shaoran: sabes Sakura te extrañé mucho.... (se puso rojo)  
  
Sakura: Shaoran yo también! Este.......  
  
Shaoran: pasa algo?  
  
Sakura: No! Nada!  
  
Hablaron durante un gran rato, Sakura no se atrevió a decirle nada así que sin más que decir se fue a su casa. Al llegar a su casa se encontró con Tomoyo que la estaba esperando, se saludaron y Sakura la invitó a pasar.  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura! No quiero que te sientas mal por mi culpa, siempre me gustaste y aunque ahora me haga mal que estés con otra persona yo sé que se me va a pasar así que haz tu vida con Shaoran!  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo....yo no sé que hacer, estube pensando mucho acerca de todos los momentos que pasé junto a ti y junto a Shaoran! Y.....  
  
Tomoyo: no quiero que elijas entre mí y Shaoran!  
  
Sakura: no estoy haciendo eso! Sólo quiero aclarar lo que siento en realidad....  
  
Tomoyo y Sakura hablaron pero trataron de no volver a ese tema. Al anochecer Tomoyo se fue y Sakura (luego de cenar) se fue a dormir. Tubo un sueño en el que ella se iba con alguien volando en la carta vuelo.  
  
Al otro día se despertó y buscó las cartas Sakura, hacía mucho que no las usaba, la tierra se encontraba en paz. Sakura pensó muy bien en todo, decidió que ese día tomaría una desición final con respecto a todo!  
  
A la tarde Sakura salió de su habitación, había estado todo el tiempo pensando y por fin salía contenta!  
  
Primero se dirigió a buscar a Meiling, habló un rato con ella y por fin la dejó, luego fue con Shaoran que con él sólo un ratito charló, se notaba que no le contaba todo por la cara de desconcierto que hacía Shaoran. Y por último habló con Tomoyo.  
  
Al anochecer Sakura, Shaoran, Kero, Tomoyo y Meiling se encontraban en la Torre Tokio, Sakura tenía un traje rojo todo con moños y Kero sólo un moñito rojo en el cuello.  
  
Sakura: con respecto a lo que les dije a todos, lo voy a hacer! Pensé mucho en ésta desición y me costó, pero es así.... Me encargé de hacerle tarjetas a todos mis amigos de Tomoeda pero yo....me voy a ir de aquí, sé que tengo que hacerlo, mi sueño decía mucho más de lo que yo pensaba. Perdónenme! Shaoran lo siento mucho pero no me casaré contigo.  
  
Shaoran se desmayó al oír las palabras de Sakura que decían eso, Meiling lo levantó y Sakura siguió hablando (Shaoran todavía desmayado pero en los brazos de Meiling)  
  
Sakura: Meiling! Llévatelo a su casa y explícale bien lo que pasó, pobrecito....  
  
Meiling: y al final que haras?  
  
Sakura: me voy con Tomoyo y con Kero.....  
  
Meiling: está bien, lo entiendo.....  
  
Sakura: gracias Meiling!!! Acuérdate de ir a hablar a mi casa y a lo de Tomoyo!  
  
Meiling: no hay problema! Y...... que sean muy felices!!!  
  
Sakura: lo seremos!!!  
  
Sakura invocó a la carta Vuelo y Kero se transformó en Kerberos quien alzó a Tomoyo y salieron volando hacia la noche, hacia otro lugar dónde pudieran ser felices ellas dos en libertad!  
  
FIN  
  
Bueno, el final estubo horrible pero no sabía como terminar así que quedó así, por cierto como verán no nombré casi nada a un montón de personajes al igual que a las cartas, jeje pero bueno, sólo era una historia dramática de romance con los personajes ya grandes! Espero que les haya gustado (a mí particularmente no, me arté del fic cuando iba por la mitad....) si tienen dudas, quejas opiniones o cualquier cosa háganlas a kirikastar@hotmail.com que por cierto si son dudas no creo porque lo único que podrán preguntar es  
y que paso con Tal personaje? Y yo les responderé: no se... xD y si son quejas gomen pero mi fic no lo voy a editar porque stedes tengan quejas XD y si es una opinión eso va a estar bien! Jaja ^^ Bueno, ya me cayo y sigan  
haciendo otra cosa y dejen de perder tiempo con esto. Byess Kirika ^__^ 


End file.
